


this plot device will never get old

by dytabytes



Category: Booster Gold (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Booster have a morning after that isn't exactly as awkward as it could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this plot device will never get old

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://bwhahahabeck.livejournal.com/profile)[**bwhahahabeck**](http://bwhahahabeck.livejournal.com/) because it was her birthday and she likes this pairing idefk.

Guy wakes up in a bed that isn't his, with his hand on someone's ass. Sure he's got a little bit of a hangover, but this isn't such a bad place to be. He sighs, eyes still closed, and buries his nose into the shoulder of the person sleeping beside him.

That's about when Booster wakes up and screams. Really loud.

"OH MY GOD."

Blearily, Guy looks up at Booster, then lets his face drop back onto the pillow with a disgruntled snort.

"Stop screaming like a little girl, fer fuck's sake, and go back t' sleep. It's too fuckin' early fer this shit ..."

Booster looks like he's just been hit by a car.

"Wait, so... you're not going to rip my penis off or something?"

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

Guy's voice is muffled by the pillow, but he's sure that Booster can mostly make it out. After all, he's responding.

"Be... cause we're naked. Together. In my bed?"

Without missing a beat, Guy turns so that he's looking up and over at Booster, with a slightly amused leer.

"Yeah. That's 'cause we had sex last night."

"EXACTLY." Booster waves at his lap and at the air and everything in general and he's making that wide-eyed look that he makes when he's really weirded out. Guy has always found that look hilarious. "WE HAD SEX."

"Yeah... sex is sort of a good thing, Booster."

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT."

Guy shrugs casually and raises his arms in the air, wiggling the fingers of his open hands. Completely deadpan, he monotones, "Surprise. I'm gay."

Booster just stares.

After a beat, Guy reconsiders and adds an afterthought. "Well, more like bi, or, whatever I guess. Figured that if I was gonna hit alien ass, it'd be dumb to limit myself to only part of the humans, right?"

Booster's brain is obviously still stuck on Guy making sparkle fingers (which is why he made them), but it looks like he'll take whatever option doesn't end with being punched, because he just nods blankly.

"Uh... okay."

"Cool." Guy rolls over so that his back is to Booster. "Now shaddup or go make breakfast."

"Hey! Why do I have to do that?"

"'Cause it's your house and I don't know where you keep the eggs."

"God, you're such a dick."

"Yeah, and you weren't complaining about that last night."

Booster's mouth shuts with a click and he grumbles as he gets out of bed.

"It's too early in the morning for this." As he pulls on pants and storms out the door, he yells, "BUT JUST FOR THAT, I'M BURNING YOUR EGGS."

"YOU WOULDA DONE THAT ANYWAY."

Booster's response is to stomp down the stairs extra loud, so Guy just snorts and rolls over. Oh the joys of being less hungover than the other guy when the morning after comes around.


End file.
